gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
B and friends thread
/b/ and friends The /b/ and friends thread (sometimes referred to as /b/read) is a serial thread initially from the original pony threads on 4chan's /b/ (random) board. Originally, the only 2 pony threads on imageboards were the My Little Pony General (MLPG) on /co/ and the /b/ and friends thread on /b/, making them the longest running active communities of pony fans online. Origin For the February Bannings, see: Brony. Running from early 2011 all the way to the current day, the original /b/ pony thread has gone through numerous changes and challenges. Despite moot and 4chan mods best efforts to rid /b/ of the pony menace, it has run almost unimpeded the entire time, the longest continually recurring serial thread in any imageboard's history. The /b/ thread endures constant trolling, spam, bans, and other moderator efforts to make them leave, ranging from deletions to locks to changing the text in pony threads to be unreadable. Because of the difficulty in maintaining a community in such conditions, a refuge thread was made on Ponychan, referred to as the /b/ and friends thread. Some moved to this thread permanently, some stayed only in the 4chan thread, and some visited both. When moot finally relented and created /mlp/ for pony fans, the thread underwent another semblance of a split, with a /b/ pony thread calling itself /b/read starting to recur there. At this time, there were 3 pony threads related to fans and friends who had found the show through /b/. When MLPchan was created, after a short while the 2 non-/b/ threads - the /b/read and the /b/ and friends threads - merged on MLPchan and once again became /b/ and friends, becoming larger and faster than the two were separately, with the original thread continuing on /b/. More recently, the /b/ thread itself has fallen into entropy, and while still recurring, any original or long term members have either moved on or prefer the relative peace of the /b/ and friends thread without the constant bans, spam and trolling, and having several members of the site staff who have originally been members of the thread. Culture and Environment The general atmosphere of a /b/ and friends thread is highly social; members know each other from long histories, often spanning across multiple sites and many months, if not years. The thread is highly populated for a serial thread and has accumulated many visitors from its long tenure and several sites it has called home before finally coming to long-term security. The topics of a given thread will range from anything from video games to ponies to the relationships of the posters themselves. The tone of the threads is usually extremely lax, and a much wider berth is given to the thread than most others due to its history and origins on 4chan. The thread members will also regularly refer to each other as fagets, fegs or other variations, a term of endearment it popularized long ago, and will engage in its own memes and in-jokes from its lengthy time. Current Members A list of current members, as of May 2013, who have posted within the previous month: #Coffee #Babsseed #Rita #Hupony #Tom #Mein Name Here #Macil #Momizi #Smiles #Neko #Alexis #Sadface #Brashy #Birdy-bird #Hash #hippy jesus #Nopony #Karma #Hamwall #the 20 percent #Trony #Umbra #Tracer Bullet #Ommadon #Blue #Luck of the Irish #Pulse #Poplep #Azimuth #Dract #Anonthony #Darwin #Lunafall #Cadance #Pinkie and the Shy/Wahah #Cato #Smoker #Bready #Herp #Esquire #Dashy #Desert #Kere #Pinkamena #Swipe #Ryft #swk (some white knight) #Troll #Bamboo Tank #Specc #Pinkie Pie Mike #Starshine #Pinkanon #Nate #Ethanol #Mochanon #Squidward #Urist #Funtimes #Juvenal #Sama #ScSquirrel #Choco #Ruse #Galoshes #yelloworange #awesome eel #Mellowbloom #Machinae #Xippy #Hashbrown/Sweetie #Shinauko #C (zecora anon) #bananapudding #Tense #Derpy squared #poni3 #Commissar Flavikov Davedenko #fleur #FORREST #Chromy #Edinpony #Joey #Soren #Courier # Tarra #several notable anonymous posters /b/ and friends & /b/read related images Ponichemo.png dat aj background.png mods dont sleep i guess, but they are always fagets.png SHOWERS.png bread.png jack.jpg discord is back.jpg Category:Popular Threads Category:MLPchan Exclusive Category:MLPchan